User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
Thanks for doing the pic of Jadrin for me! Thanks for doing the pic of Jadrin for me! Great job! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :) Update! TS--Martin II Talk! 02:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) updates on zaroc and kaylin Update on Amber streamgale! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Finally worked out an update for Streamrunner :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 40px| Haway Braaaaw! Re: wars Gotta let you know some stuff if I manage to join and can keep my text going without messing up. If I can do this, I'll be on the good side. 1: I suffer from the Bloodwrath in battle. 2: I've been an expert shot with a sling since I was a kit. and 3: if any of your enemies hate Barney, I've got a secret weapon to use against them. (I think Barney's annoying, too.) That secret weapon might get my side whomping me as well, though. I've looked at the main "wars" page, but I don't have any idea what to do. I really want to help, but I've never been in an rpg in my life and I'm worried that I might type/do something stupid. I don't know where to start.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sure...whats the Shoutbox?--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Stuck for ideas on next "wars" move I've thought of a few ideas for my next "wars" move over the last three minutes, but apparently they're not allowable because they're not showing up on the page. Right now, I'm stuck for ideas. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Update on User Blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale!!! muahahaha!!! Death! Death! Death!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sam The Coneslinger needs a picture! May I have a picture of Samantha? Here are some details: (You know she is a squirrel) *Outfit - A tiny blue dress, lined with yellow and a blue cape. With arrows on her back. *Background - A forest *Her Stance - Holding her bow and arrow, standing on a rock *From - [[User talk:Samantha The Coneslinger|'Sam Coneslinger']] 18:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hey I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Martin2, Sambrook and Zaran (Chris' all for it),. If we all agree this is a good idea, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hey Pinedance!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Pinedance! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Finished User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Update SQ.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) update on Zaroc--Ferretmaiden 20:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi pindance I have a new story if you would like to read it! I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? update WOD--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Art Crtique Which ones do you want me to critique? And I'll probably set up a scale according to your skill if that's fine with you Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Help needed I need help thinking of a name for an otter in my fan fic.His last name will be Riverdog.If you got any ideas, thanks:)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey Well, he is big, he likes to eat(but he is not fat), he is brave, and he will fight to protect his home and his friends.He carries lots of double edged otter javelins.I also need you to give me a name for another otter.She is a female with the last name of streambattle, she is the biggest otter ever seen, she is brave, she is strong, she is perilous, she carries many double edged otter javelins, she carries a sling, and she wears a necklace of shells.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, matey.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Heh.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, thats cool! I live in the ole M I. I can't give anymore info though, sorry I have to keep tight security while online. But yeah, right now theres just alot going on at the moment for me. I'm expl. on Martin2's war page. But I'll keep in contact with you, see ya! Neildown-- 02:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm, how hot does it get out there? WOW, thats pretty hot. Uhm, sorry but I gotta go right now. It's a bit past my computer usage time. try to catch you later. See ya! I think so, but it only gives you a confirmation e-mail. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 03:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Can't help you there, the site is powered by Freewebs. :(--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for praying for my Aunt, PD, its really cool that people do that stuff just out of courtesy. I haven't got any news at the moment but I'll let U know if she's feeling better. But anyway, up here it's considered scorching if it reaches 90 or +.--Neildown 12:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I completely agree with you on that issue. Good job for standing up! It's not fair to take a life that doesn't have a say whether it wants to live or not. OK, you're what you wanted to be, but please sign up for watches, or I will have to just give them to you at any time I want. Mwa hahahaha....--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hi... My aunt might not make it to tomorrow. If she does make it till then she's going to have surgery done. If that works out it'll be a long recovery. Thanks for the prayers and all. --Neildown 17:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Good news Pinedance! My aunt made it through surgery! thanks again. Talk Yay, back!! :) I know, It is really neat that so many homeschoolers are on here!!! thanks for your welcome!! I hope to know you better! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 19:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 20:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I Updated a bit on The Tome of Forboding!User:Neildown ROTFL I use them too, occasionally. They're certainly more convenient, but it's only when you get something like this: "ROTFLOL,tht r ttly LOL wl u b 4t te m0ves n3wb?" that it begins to be annoying. "Gaylesking "For Liberty, Justice, and the Preservation of Language!" Update -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) i didn't keep track of my friend's age (bad isn't it?) but she seems to be my age. she happens to be the best friend of cybercatmia!(explains why she's great at drawing)--Ferretmaiden 16:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update. [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 17:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It took a while and its glad to know that it paid off. :) yah she did like' half the stuff on those videos. she and i have been best friends since kindergarten and we like realy got tons in common!--Ferretmaiden 22:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) she lives 45 minutes away from me but when ever comeover we have 4 day sleepovers^-^--Ferretmaiden 22:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) so does my friends dad but only if shes going to somone elses house and hez fine with me comin over though. if ye want to see pic of caru and tye go to me user on drawing tips.(i made links)--Ferretmaiden 22:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) New Fan-fic.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Next pic! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) hey pinedance! would you like me to draw ye as anything? i'm pretty good at otters and ferrets!--Ferretmaiden 13:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) pic for you! hey pindance, to make up for that crummy pic i gave ye last time i made a new one! here it is! Art Trade! Could you draw me? I'm a hare with fur that is slightly off-white-grey-ish and I have blue eyes. I'm semi-tall ish and my weaspon is a dagger. I wear this dress with lace trim at the bottom. I can just be standing around, looking happy. The knife is in my belt, but I also have a sash over my shoulder. My dress is periwinkle/sky blue and...I think that's it! If you need anything else, let me know. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Umm... yellow. And my belt is black. Do you have a preference for a pose? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. And expression? Any preference there? If not, it's cool. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! That's fine with me. I don't have an 'angry picture' yet! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you have a preference if I put hair or not? Some people like it, but some people don't I'm fine either way --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'll do whatever you want, or if you have no preference... I'll...lets see... maybe like her right as she let go of the sling and you see a rock that looks like its comin' at you. Or a more 'static' pic of her just standing or like aiming or somethin' --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Either: a) She's all like "eeerrrgg!!!" and angry or.... b) She like "BOOM! Bull's eye. *Cue mirthless laughter*" --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) great! but one thing, can we skip the ponytail? please? i stink at ponytails.--Ferretmaiden 19:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) thanks!--Ferretmaiden 19:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Personally, I'm thinking an angry face would be cool. Is that cool with you, though? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Disregard the one above this one. Sure! ooh... is she like gettin' bloodrath-ish? GASP!!! "You messed with the wrong squirrel today, buddy!" --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You want it colored, right? If not colored (via Photoshop), it'll be done by tonight. If with Photoshop, tomorrow. I can also use colored pencils or markers. (But Photoshop looks really really cool! I'd suggest that.) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Okay! I have everything I need to know! I don't have my drawing paper on me, but I will start sketching out the roughness of it right now! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) here ya go! h'okay heres your pic! not exactly how you wanted it but i was expirementing. hope ye like it!--Ferretmaiden 21:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, I have a Wacom bamboo fun pen tablet for a Christmas present, but it is around $150. If you get that package you get photoshop elements 6 free, but if you wan tthe real deal (the Creative Suites versons) CS3 is like $600 and Cs4 is $800. :Now. There is the possibility of getting a student discount, but its still $325 even then. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 00:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) WOAH!!!!! That's AWESOME!!!!! I love it!! I finished inking it, so I'll post it on here once I upload it. I just opened up Photoshop and will try to be done with it before tomorrow (I already am getting more trade/art requests! I'm gonna be busy tomorrow!!) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 03:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Finished the upload. TAA DAA!!! Hope ya like it!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 03:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Streamrunner update! Finally worked out an update for Streamrunner! I logged in here with my Star Wars Wiki account before I realized it and had to sign out. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! The drawing's done! Yay! I just finished it. Here it is! (Read the descripiton, it explains the rocks, the lack of red mist, and the lack of a mesh pinecone sack.) So, don't get all bloodrathy on me if I missed a few things...hehehe... --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 17:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!! thanks for the pictures!--Ferretmaiden 18:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Watership Down it is about a group of rabbits who leave their warren to find a new one, free of dangers. they meet up with some odd rabits, and escape from hostile warrens. I guess the warrens they visit are supposed to represent different governments. it is really good!!!! I hope you read it and like it!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 23:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, matey, is it okay if I call you Piney of the Sling?It just popped up in my head.I had to give me best matey a nickname!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 15:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) C'mon! Let's go to the Duals page so we can fight!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Let's fight on the Duels page.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) well i didn't know sunfur was going to be abbey Warrior! fie on thee for telling me! oh well. juni is a character i created for eulalia! cause they didn't have a warrior prior to gorath. so i dicided to mix stuff up a little^-^--Ferretmaiden 17:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, friend! yay, my squirrel BFF! heehee! you were the first one to say you were my friend! thanks again, Rock on! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 22:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) News Hi, PD, I just saw this video on youtube that I think you should watch. It's this lady who survived an abortion that is giving a testimony on abortion. Her speech is AMAZING and you and your family should watch it. 'Gianna Jessen Abortion survivor in Australia' is the name. The video has two parts. I highly recomend you to watch this because it is the best speech against abortion that I've ever heard. User:Neildown Type me back and tell me what you thought.-Neildown your fav Warrior book is into the Wild? cool! my Favorites are Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, the Darkest Hour, and Firestar's quest! i didn't realy like the other series they where a bit too dark for me--Ferretmaiden 01:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sig I just did, and, well... It didn't work! [[User:Silva the Squirrelmaiden |Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva!]] 18:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) SEE??!?!? talk about anoying! YAY!! now it works! I didn't check the little box!! heehee! I am soooo dumb... Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) sure! yeah, in the new fan fic that is coming soon (!!!), I am called Sil! so, yes, please do! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:19, 24 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! I kinda embarrass my self... cuz I dunno ANYTHING!!! well, some, but yeeeeaaa.... heehee! thanks again, my squirrel BFF! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:23, 24 June 2009 (UTC) check out VF Darkblades comments. I dont know why I said what I did! (oh, I know! I am tired out of my brain!) Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) look again Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, did you see that speech yet? ---User:Neildown 02:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I added more to my fan fiction! Did you know that Slagar is a really good ice skater? BET YOU DIDN'T! Find out more in Redwall Villains: On Ice! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, did you know that Michael Jackson is dead?(I wasn't a fan of his)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yeah, I think I had a crush on Danvar once.... that is, until I decided that he was my dad (woa, talk about akward!!) but I LOOOOOVE Nauruto!! and, like I told VF, If I was a baddy, I would be in love with Vargo... he is soooooo awesome! though, my other love killed him.... whatever... wow, us girls are so weird! :D :D :D so, my squirrel BFF, lets bring out those vermins inner talents (if they have any other that killing...) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades. Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hellowwww I'm updating the fan fiction. In the newest installment, Slagar is taking Cluny over to his condo. We'll soon find out what all that bagel madness was about, and what type of car Slagar drives. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Yes! Yes! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Umm....I dunno. How about...stuff? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 15:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :( I'm gonna leave to go to BSA summer camp for 5 days.I leave tommorrow.Please don't attack me on duels while I'm gone.Can you tell Dan that I'm not quiting the fights for me if he ask?I'll miss you, Piney of the Sling!I'll miss everyone else, too!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Let's talk on Mauran's blog patrol thing!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Act like the Flitchaye really have you and the frog is innocent.(On Mauran's blog thing)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:31, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Me and Ivy are on the shout box right now and we want to tell you something so please come please!!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I'm cheating on my homework. Nah, I'm kidding. I finished my homework before going on. Well...I'm hungry. What about you? iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I shouldn't tell you but, no, it doesn't. :) Windflin Wildbrush 20:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) update on Folgrims past and Zaroc!!!!!!!!--Ferretmaiden 21:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) er... i'd prefer to just talk on our userpages, please.--Ferretmaiden 02:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) me favorite kitty cat died a coulple months ago. so i'm gonna wright a fanfic in memory of him. but i don't have an idea what the fan fic should be about! got any ideas for a plot?--Ferretmaiden 02:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Piney I'm on the shouting box! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) new fanfiction! go to my blog!--Ferretmaiden 20:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, What I mean by that is I will not accept requests for characters facing the viewer. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 21:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) update! on BROR! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hello fellow Swifteye! Can you draw me? All details are on my User Page! ~Andrea Swifteye By My Name, I Am Swifteye! 15:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi from Mountainrose I read them all but i skpped power of three: books 4,5. My fav was the darkest hour.i am dying to know if its dovekit. please give me your gess ( if u have one) ----Mountainrosethewarrior 13:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on 'The Tome of Foreboding'- 'TToF' for short. Sorry it took so long.- Neildown-- 13:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe. I'm not answering anymore questions! :) Windflin Wildbrush 15:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update NEW version of The Deadly Beauty of Redwall! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy The Mousemaid']] 01:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! I have a medium sized update on RV:OI! In this issue, we will see the shocking conclusion to Cluny's insults to Slagar. WWSD? (What will Slagar Do?) Read to find out! Also, get a special look into Cluny's diary, filled with tears, memories, and stains!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 05:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Update again! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy The Pirate Maid']] 17:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, whats up? I haven't seen you in a while... hows you been? :D miss you! and I have updated, and so had LPG... not that you didnt know that :D see ya around! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 14:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! There's an update on my fan fic! In this issue, we see another side of Slagar never before seen. We find out also that one of the vermins has a crush on one of the users! Who will it be?! You'll find out as soon as I am done re-arraning furniture with my mom :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Whoah, you've done alot of pictures! I like 'em! Oh, and I read Hardy Boys too! Are you reading any rightnow? User:Neildown-- 13:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) HI!!!!! I have not seen you in a while!! how are you? well, I was just about to inform you of my update! :D and there is a poll on my user page! see ya around! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I have decided on your request..... ok, i will draw your character, just e-mail me the details of your character, and i will do it:-)Bluestripethewild 17:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I have turned on my artist Light, i will have the image done soon. it will probably take about half an hour to complete. Bluestripethewild 18:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) here it is! im sorry, the color turned out all wierd, so i had to re draw it.Bluestripethewild 18:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) i will redo it if you want.Bluestripethewild 18:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 21:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) really? they are good, huh? :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 22:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry. I'll add you to the list. Thanks for telling me! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! update on Redwall parodies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 14:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Signature test --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! In this issue of RV:OI, we get the conclusion we were all waiting for as Silver sets up a con to make him more money (even though he is already rediculously overpaid) by using the 'zambo'. We also see who Klitch likes and get a sneak peak on his inside life, filled with fake talent, scheming, and embarrassment! Join us next issue to see if Klitch has the 'skillz' it takes to impress Meeka...in Barrel Racing!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm at the beach. How come you will only ask questions?Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 16:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I'm coming home from the beach.Will update fan fic soon.Ask me more fan fic questions.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Is that all? I loved a sordmailds jorney! It was awesone but is it finished? --Mountainrosethewarrior 20:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Noticeable I did notice that Disney movies always have romance. Disney used to be good, but now it sucks! Disney channel has become a stupid girly romance channel! Anyway, see ya, matey. Send me a message if ya want to talk.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 18:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Update The only story I'm currently updating xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Elmtail's tail! Read up on it and feel the suspence! The next time I update it well be book 2! (heres a link for ya!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 20:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer Update APT--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Update on the same thing as last time! Umrag the Destroyer 22:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Melony *Species - Fox *Gender - Female *Age - 20 *Eye Color - Red *Fur Color - Orange; the tips of her ears are black *Clothes - A black dress lined with red and with a red belt. A black cloak and hood. *Hair - Black hair down half way to her neck *No Weapon *Stance - Smiling Evilly *Body - Tall and Skinny Thanks! ~[[User:Black Melony|'Black Melony']] [[User talk:Black Melony|'You wanna talk?']] 23:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Update! Umrag the Destroyer 19:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Talk Well, it's 11:57 here and I just finished breakfast cause I got to bed kinda late and had a hard time fallin' asleep. So I woke up late. 10:50. My mom was talkin' on the phone with one of her friends and I had to wait an hour for my mom to cook my breakfast. My plans for today are to finish writing Chapter 15 and start Chapter 16.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC)